A Gunslinger's Lament
by Annetionette
Summary: An alternate sequel to the series following Mami Tomoe and Kyubey's infernal plan. But what else is new?


**Firstly please note this contains spoilers...for the entire series so watch that first! It's definitely worth your time. Secondly this is set after the series so that's why there might be some difference in powers/terminology etc.**

_She is happy,_

Running along a strange corridor and springing open a door revealing a small doll figure upon a throne.

_She isn't alone anymore,_

Quickly leaping into action the blonde summoned rifles before her and aimed each on at the small target as it flew about.

_She won't be fighting unaccompanied after this because she had Madoka now_

In an effort to finish the battle quickly the blonde expended her ultimate move, finale, into the stuffed princesses head. Unfortunately out from her mouth spewed a near comical clown-esque face, followed by a black worm of a body. Blindsided the blonde could only watch in horror as its mouth opened revealing rows of razor sharp teeth and then closed down on her neck lifting her off the ground. Before the teeth crunched through her neck swore she heard something. _Modoka said something, if only I could make out the words. _She thought before this witch consumed her.

_She was dead._

_Again._

Mami Tomoe awoke in her bed, alone as usual. "Another one of those nightmares." She sighed rubbing her eyes. For the past few weeks it seemed that almost ever y night she would begin this dream so happy. But then it would suddenly end in such an awful way, and every time it was still unexpected. Mami sighed, as the details bled away, but she could remember one thing , a pink haired-girl named Madoka that apparently meant something to her. Besides that though Mami couldn't remember anything, or even understand what that thing in her dream was. It wasn't like any magical demon she had seen before.

The blonde sighed again before wiping her eyes, these dreams lately had been one of the few good things she had in her life. The beginning where she was no longer alone, Mami would endure the endings a thousand times just to have that again. But last night the ending… it seemed different, she didn't remember the pink-haired girl saying anything as she was devoured in front of her before. Then again what did it really matter? She was still alone, still fighting these horrible creatures, still hoping the amount of curses she gathered outweighed the power she used. "I just wish there was someone I could talk too." Mami sighed into her hands before looking up at the somehow expectant looking Kyubey. Elaborating she remarked, "Someone human."

Tilting its head Kyubey replied. "We are more highly evolved than humans, what insight could we not grant you by talking that another human could?" With a flat expression Mami told the small alien about her dream. In response he was the last thing she wanted him to be, logical. "Witch's do not exist, and we have yet to see anyone of that description with the name Madoka. Also, it's a dream most likely created by your want to not be alone-"

"Shut up!" Mami interrupted standing up, "I'm going for a walk." She announced not letting him see how he had just crushed her hope. After getting outside she let the tears flow , she was sick of it. Sick of how alone she was every day. Sick of how she couldn't talk to anyone who wasn't a magical demon hunter. Sick of how she couldn't find any others. Sick of the constant fighting for something she wished for years ago. Eventually Mami found herself alone in the park. "Please… Madoka, if you are real, I don't want to be alone anymore." She said sitting on a bench and putting her face in her hands.

There was a whisper. Quick a lightning Mami looked up suddenly alert for anything. Instead she found her gaze locked with that of the pink haired girl from her dreams. "M-mado-" the blonde started but the other quieted her with a finger upon her lips.

"Shh, I'm so sorry Mami. I won't ever leave you alone again, after all don't you remember-" Madoka started talking but gradually her words faded beyond a whisper and Mami suddenly opened her eyes.

She was still sitting on the bench in the park, but it was now night, obviously she had fallen asleep. "Great now I'm going insane too." Mami nearly laughed at the situation.

"It's very possible, human's with high levels of power and isolation usually develop mental illness." Kyubey stated matter-of-factly from the small tree above the bench. Mami was about to argue but sighed and decided against even trying. "You should hurry up, it's almost night." Kyubey stated hopping down beside her.

/Night; A time when demons are more active causing an increased amount of curses to be placed upon humans. This is also the reason why most criminal activities happen at night.

Getting up Mami forced herself to start walking to the city where demons liked to congregate due to the masses humans. "There is another magical huntress in the area." Kyubey stated apprehensively. It was well known that magical huntresses didn't always get along even though they had the same goal. Not to mention this particular Kyubey had found the dreams of this particular huntress interesting. They seemed too detailed to be dreams, yet what was described was impossible almost like a memory from a different reality. A reality where the gathering of energy to combat entropy had been perfected into a perpetual circle using the human emotions. If this was the case, perhaps there was a way to replicate it in this world. The problem though was ever time Kyubey thought of how it could potentially work, it seemed to dissolve just like humans' dreams.

After killing several demons akin to faceless monks, Mami ran into the other huntress. Literally. Rounding the corner on the way to the nearest signal she had caused the other huntress fall on top of her. "Homura!?" Mami exclaimed after the initial shock. _Wait how do I know her name?_

"Mami? How-" Homura started but decided to ask a different question as she got up. "-Do you remember Madoka?" Suddenly images flashed by Mami's eyes all of a certain pink-haired girl.

"She's … Real?" Mami said quietly as if the mere words were enough to either crush her hopes or make her biggest wish true.

Homura silently nodded before speaking. "Yes but… It would be better if you tried to forget, this universe is fragile enough without you trying to bring her back.

After a moment of silence Mami's eyes suddenly widened, "Bring her back?" she questioned in a near whisper.

"Please, just forget about her." Homura said sadly before walking off.

After another round of killing demons Mami returned to her single apartment and quickly fell on to the bed. Remembering Homura's words Mami tried not to focus on the pink haired girl eventually falling asleep. She had the same recurring dream but she focused now, she could hear it, the first couple words Madoka said as everything went black. _I wish-_

Upon waking with a start she realized maybe Kyubey could help. This was about a wish after all. Homura's warning tugged at the back of her mind but Mami dismissed it.

"I don't see how it's relevant, it is a dream." Kyubey interrupted Mami as she tried to get an answer.

"But what if it's not-"

"But it is."

Kyubey… was stubborn when trying to talk about something that wasn't exactly logical.

"Homura said she was real." Mami argued.

"Human's are not always truthful." Kyubey countered.

"Yes but I've never met her before in my life and she knew about the pink-haired girl!." Mami flailed trying to… she wasn't exactly sure anymore all she knew was that if she lost it meant she acknowledged the fact that Madoka didn't exist. Her statement however seemed to have caused a pause in the others logic. After a moment of silence Kyubei simply said one word.

"Interesting."

The fox-like creature thought about the blonde's statement for a second before conceding that this was definitely adding to the possibility of an entirely different reality that had a much more efficient way of harvesting energy. Perhaps that's why this Mami seemed to have these "dreams". Perhaps they were actually memories of past realities or time-lines seeping through for some reason. But why?


End file.
